Varitas de regaliz
by Ale W
Summary: Harry recibe un regalo inusual, unos caramelos que últimamente ha estado comiendo bastante, no sabe quién los manda, ni si sean peligrosos. Aunque puede que le sorprenda lo peligroso que puede ser el remitente.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter NO me pertenece. Todo sin fines de lucro.

**Varitas de Regaliz**

Harry intuitivamente llevó la mano a su buró más cercano para tomar sus redondos lentes y colocárselos para tener una buena visión mientras que bostezaba y se enderezaba. Notó con extrañeza que en vez de encontrar rápidamente sus lentes, encontró una pequeña bolsita con un montón de varitas de regaliz, un caramelo que últimamente estaba comiendo de a montón.

Extrañado se colocó los lentes y tomó la bolsita y la observó minuciosamente, buscando alguna nota, o quizá más bien, si era algún tipo de poción de amor.

—Eh, Ron —llamó Harry mientras que Ron aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Las has dejado tú?

Ron se talló los ojos y descalzó avanzó hasta el lugar de Harry y agudizó la vista para prestar más atención a las varitas que yacían en su mano.

—No, no las he dejado yo —afirmó Ron encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Crees que tenga veneno o sea una pócima?

Harry se encogió de hombros también y volvió a observar las varitas.

—¿Crees que sean de Romilda Vane? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Ron le dedicó una mirada curiosa y se sentó al lado de Harry.

—Bueno, come un poco, de todos modos no se ven peligrosas. Y si de pura casualidad terminas gritándole al mundo que estás enamorado de Romilda Vane, ahí estaré yo para callarte, ¿sí? —dijo Ron abriendo el envoltorio y pasándole una a Harry.

Harry miró con reproche a Ron y luego volvió a observar el caramelo; Ron estaba en lo cierto, no se veían peligrosas y pues la verdad tenía ganas de comer una, así que por qué no. Tomó una con cuidado y se la metió a la boca y comenzó a degustarla con entusiasmo, dejando que el sabor le invadiera el paladar. No había señal de peligro, ni tampoco que la imagen de Romilda Vane se le haya pegado a los párpados.

—¿A qué sabe? —preguntó Ron.

Harry tragó el dulce y miró a su amigo — A regaliz.

Ron sonrió y se levantó de la cama para ir a cambiarse, quizá después le robaría alguna varita a Harry para comerla como aperitivo.

Harry se vistió rápidamente, feliz de que el pequeño regalo que había en su buró en la mañana no era ningún veneno o poción de amor, que últimamente estaba de moda regalar, sí, ambos. Aunque aún estaba extrañado por encontrar los dulces como regalo.

Ya era de tarde cuando Harry se encaminaba a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar sus libros de Transformaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba una varita de regaliz del regalo que había recibido y sacándola de su bolsillo se la llevó a la boca para comerla con gusto, porque ya había visto a Romilda Vane y no había surgido ningún enamoramiento y la verdad se sentía mejor que nunca. Tomó un atajo que había aprendido gracias al mapa de los Merodeadores y caminó despreocupadamente por el vacío lugar dejando que la luz le pegara de lleno en el rostro.

—Me alegra que hayas decidió probar mi regalo —Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente al escuchar esa voz. Buscó con ansiedad al dueño de la voz y se encontró con un Malfoy recostado con soltura en la pared, con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia en los labios.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse, esperando que el efecto del seguro veneno que cargaban esos caramelos comenzara a corroerle el cuerpo. Quiso salir corriendo a la enfermería para que el hicieran un chequeo y de inmediatamente proceder al antídoto para que su vida no acabara justo ahí, pero la fuerte mirada del Malfoy simplemente lo dejó estancado en el lugar.

—¿Qué me has dado, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con ira y exasperación.

—Varitas de regaliz, creo que es bastante obvio —la voz de Draco era casi un silbido amenazador que solamente logró angustiar más a Harry. —He visto que te gustan, Potter.

Harry consiguió despegar los pies del suelo y caminar frenéticamente hasta Draco quien ensanchó más la sonrisa y lo esperó sin moverse hasta que tenía a Harry prácticamente a diez centímetros de él.

—Te juro que sí…

Harry fue abruptamente interrumpido por Draco quien lo tomó rápidamente por los brazos y lo estampó contra la pared. Harry instintivamente empujó al Malfoy hacia adelante pero él no se movió ni lo más mínimo, en cambio se acercó peligrosamente a él y apresó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se removió desesperadamente del agarre de Draco soltando patadas, pero Draco detuvo una de sus piernas entre las de él y la otra mano la situó a la altura de los verdes ojos del moreno para luego él mismo ladear la cabeza y volver a sonreír. Harry se quedó paralizado ante la situación y sólo atinó a entreabrir un poco la boca soltando un débil gruñido.

—¿Sorprendido, Potter? —preguntó en un susurro meramente sensual el rubio, dejando que el aliento a menta que tanto le caracterizaba se introdujera juguetonamente por las fosas nasales de Harry. Draco apretó más el agarre y pegó su torso al de él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su presa se relamió los labios y después besó con entusiasmo a Harry, quien al principio dejó soltar un gritillo de asombro quedándose estático con los labios sellados sintiendo cómo los finos labios de la serpiente buscaban frenéticamente la aceptación de los suyos. Harry no aguantó mucho más cuando Draco posó su mano en su espalda y la movía lascivamente de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Harry entrecerrara los ojos sintiendo cómo su mente comenzaba a despejarse de cualquier angustia.

Prontamente el moreno dejó toda la resistencia que había puesto y comenzó a corresponderle el beso al rubio, deleitándose del precioso sabor que emanaba su boca y la combinación de la menta y el regaliz. No sabía qué sucedía, tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué pensar, pero lo único que sabía era que le comenzaba a gustar, y mucho.

Draco separó despacio sus labios y abrió los ojos pausadamente, observando los ojos verdes que le miraban entre desorientado y sorprendido. El Malfoy volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa egocentrista y le pasó los largos dedos por los labios.

—Muy bien, Potter. Quizá mañana vuelvas a encontrar otras varitas de regaliz en tu cama —susurró Draco, dejando que sus palabras le retumbaran en los oídos a Harry— _Sólo si me vuelves a besar._

Harry observó a Draco y tímidamente acercó sus labios a los del rubio para volverlos a fundirlos en una batalla campal entre menta y regaliz, olvidándose si era veneno o una pócima de amor.

**FIN**

_**N/A**: Para quien no sepa qué son los caramelos de regaliz es un caramelo como con textura de goma, es rico si me lo preguntan. Y pues, nada, ojalá les haya gustado porque es mi primero Drarry Y Y Y ya :B Me gusta ese Draco sensualón, es el que más me hace amarlo. Ojalá les guste, y recuerden que los reviews adelgazan ;D_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
